Fairfarren
by GusCGC
Summary: One-shot. Jack Frost wanders about in Newton and gets across two singular characters that may bring light or darkness to his thoughts about his past and his present. Reviews, please! Dedicated to the 400 people who have died in shootings this year. New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Author´s Note: One-shot story. One that I hope brings some sense to all those who are still wondering about the shooting and the gun dealing in the USA. Because 400 lives is not a number to forget, because 400 lives are worth a river of tears, my friends. I am not from the States but when I read or hear news like that, my heart sinks beneath my feet. It is not my place to say whether weapons are good or not, that is up to you but, from here I send the 400 the biggest hug I can give and I want them to know that will always be with me along the way around the world.

Lyrics are mine.

* * *

**FAIRFARREN**

No matter the days gone, no matter how much police walks in and out, the hollow school retains its cold halo. For the Five is almost torture to walk past this place but oblivion is not an option. So many were lost in here and no one should ever forget them and for a Jack is a strange feeling.

Do we have to forget the dead or carry them forever? The Winter Spirit walks the corridors and is surprised to notice that not even him is immune to the cold gust that runs through the place. Why, why is it so cold? Are the children still here somehow? Why? Do they want revenge?

"_When is time for bed, blue night,  
Is when adventure begins. Dreaming.  
Heavy footsteps into the dark unknown  
In search for the stars._

_Must run away from the city day,_  
_And after the light trace of Moon._  
_Shooting stars carring souls_  
_While children forbid the Sun_"

A soft voice sings gently across the corridors and captures the boy´s attention. He follows it to one of the classrooms where one of the worse parts of the shooting took place. Sitting on one of the empty chairs, there´s a girl reading poetry. Jack blinks. What is she doing here? This is not a very nice place to read things like that but she doesn´t seem to mind. Her long hair falls almost falls to her waist and Jack can actually see that she´s wearing glasses but nothing much save for her black dress. Something tells him that the young woman is aware of his presence but does not rise her eyes to meet the boy´s. A flute music floats in the air and Jack spots a strange character surrounded by what seems children. It looks like an owl and it makes a sound similar to a flute and his eyes are completely closed. Near him, Jack spots a rake, like the one people use to pick up dead leaves.

"_No more sunrises,_

_No more growing up_

_And off to find the Giant of the Roofs._

_My children want Peter Pan to arrive_

_So that time doesn´t go by._

_Hansel and Gretel are now fat,_

_And Thumbelina grew tall._

_Princesses still wait_

_While Prince Charming goes old_"

Jack Frost sighs and begins to walk away when he actually feels her gaze on him and somehow, he discovers that she does know him. Oh, yes, she does. Even better than the other guardians, or even MiM. She was there that fateful day at the pond, she saw everything that happened. She was there under the ice, waiting for him. Jack swallows and turns around but again, the girl is reading and ignoring him. A cold gust blows past the boy and he notices the many children around her, playing, running or asking for their parents. They are made up of smoke and light, just like moon beams but they are there and yet not. There are hardly words to describe it. Some of them don´t seem to mind their new state but others don´t accept it, they don´t know they are no longer part of this place. The owl keeps playing while other children dance and play around him.

Jack thinks then in his sister and wonders why happened to her. Is true he has remembered her just a few months ago but now, he feels lost. Does he have to forget her or hang to her memory?

The young woman does not answer but when she is done reading, she looks at the children and without speaking they run towards her as if the class was over and the teacher was going to lead them to the exit. Jack does not understand.

It is then when she speaks in a voice as old as the wind and as quiet as the shadows but somehow gentle, soothing.

"You have to let go. Those who are gone will always come back to your heart but you have to let them go or else, you´ll miss them too much and your life will mean nothing to you. Let them soar and perhaps, you´ll find them right beside you" she starts to walk away.

"That is easy to say"

"Perhaps but, if you don´t let the burnt ground to rest, no new trees will grow" somehow those words tickle in his heart. "Those still alive, should not be afraid of dying but of living a good life. Death comes to all, dignity is just for those who live their own way. The gardener has to rake the withered leaves or else his garden won´t bloom" she smiles and walks away. "You are the winter, the rest and `death´of the world, this is something you have to understand so that spring can come after you" the girl turns to him while the owl takes flight followed by the children, and Jack can finally see her beautiful green eyes. "Fairfarren, Jack Frost. I really hope to never see you again" the sweet laughter of the kids warms up the boy´s heart and he too leaves the place while the flute plays on into the stars.

"_My dears want to walk the night,_

_So that it warms them, forgetting_

_That tomorrow love, phones and beauty_

_Will fight to have their lives._

_Don´t turn on the lights_

_Let them sleep in peace._

_There are much lost kids, old kids,_

_Bearing guns and death around_."

* * *

Fairfarren Hel, the Grey Lady and Tatarimokke, the yokai of the dead children.

I really hope this fic although short, gets to you.

The lyrics are mine but I thank you Ismael Serrano for his "Si Peter Pan viniera".

Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I must admit that it isn't pleasant for me to be writing this but I felt like doing it so here it goes. I know I said it was a one-shot but really have to. This is for the victims at Boston with all my heart. There's a star shining just for you and thus we shall never forget you nor all those victims of humanity's madness.

Let's go!

* * *

**2. Lonely Lullaby**

The idea of watching a race along Bunny had turned into almost a challenge to Jack and the pooka as they both ran near the participants with a smile. It was a lovely day and for once, they both could have fun without thinking in their duties ahead.

Boston looked so lively in the ringing song of the marathon. Jack could spot several children with their parents watching the race and seeing both of the guardians sprinting across the streets. The young helion felt full of life and almost didn't notice when a sudden bang shook the earth and everything turned into smoke, fire, blood and confusion in what it was the finish line of the race. Jack flew without knowing which way to go or where was Bunny until he saw the bodies lying on the ground. Many of them were children and one of them catched Jack's attention. A young boy who wasn't moving and that was at the finish line waiting for his father to cross when the explosion took place.

His empty eyes made the youngster's heart sank. All that people, why? That boy? Why? Why were there persons capable of taking a life like that? And if it was declare a terrorist attack, then more guns would be bought and more suffering, and... All that train of thought was tearing his heart into pieces.

"_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you _

_Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_"

Among the clouds of smoke, the debris and the crowd, a figure seemed to walk with ease towards the dead child. He kept on singing very gently dressed in his black cloak and had his face hidden by the darkness of the hood. One of his arms was covered in chains but there was something kind and gentle in him as he held an old lamplight and kneeled by the child.

"_Oh my love... in my arms tight_

_Every day you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me _

_That you showed me_

_Just give love to all _

_Let's give love to all _

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to al_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_"

In the man's face, a smile shone and he catched the boy in his arms just like a father would and held him against his chest. Jack noticed then that the child seemed like made of sunlight and steam and was deeply asleep. The stranger stood up and other ghostly kinder figures joined him. Frost's eyes met the man's and Jack realized then that he was blind; the stranger's iris was as white as the snow but shone like the sun. Before the youngster could put two and two together, the man was gone and the the figures with him. The child's corpse was still there so Jack sat next to him and touched his now cold features, while tears began to come down.

"Y'OK, mate?" a furry paw touched Jack's shoulder. "Ye got me all worried there, Frostbite"

"…" the boy didn't answer.

"There's nothin' ye could have done, mate. But as long as ye remember'im, he'll live"

"…Why? Why does this...?"

"I dunno. This is the reason why I once decided I wanted nothing to do with humans. Remember it makes me heart break, mate" the pooka sighed.

"Am sorry to hear that. A man was just here. He had a black cloth and a lamplight. He..."

"Was he blind?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Then the kid's in safe hands, mate. Don'tcha worry"

"Why?"

"The Marauder picks up the souls of people when things like this happen so they don't get lost and fill'emselves with regret or anger. Is a nice dingo, tell ye that. What worries me now is what North will say when he hears"

"Tooth will go sick-worried and Sandy, too"

"Well, the important thing is that ye're all right. Now c'me on. We'll come back later and see if there's anything we can do" Bunny tapped the ground with his foot and a hole appeared. The pooka jumped inside. "See ye at the Pole!"

"… Sleep well" whispered Jack before letting the wind carry him away. Out of the smoke, the Marauder reappeared again and smiled at Jack.

"Thank you" he vanished again.

"_But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,_

_Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold._

_I sang my princess fast asleep,_

_'Cause she was my dream come true,_

_Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you._

_But now those lonely lullabies,_

_Just dampen my tired eyes,_

_Because I can't forget you._

_Because I can't forget you_.

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_

_When the nightmares take me,_

_I will scream with the howling wind,_

_'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream_."

* * *

Songs belong to Creed and Owl City.

The Marauder's mine and is quite an old friend.

I wish you all the best, my dears.


End file.
